


W同人—翔菲：Solution-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Kudos: 1





	W同人—翔菲：Solution-时生总是来晚一步

W同人—翔菲：Solution-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6872f2e)

[ 43](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6872f2e)

### [W同人—翔菲：Solution](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6872f2e)

“呐，搭档，问你几个问题。”  
“嗯？”  
“如果你没有地球图书馆，那么我们现在会怎么样呢？”  
“也许就和现在一样搜索不出来答案吧。”  
“喂喂，至少现在我希望你不想着用这个方法找答案。”  
“我知道了。只是可以自己想，也不坏。”  
“姑且身为侦探我们也是自己找的线索啊！下个问题，你觉得我们谁会先离开世界？”  
“翔太郎，你今天真是奇怪。”  
“要你多嘴！我偶尔也是能有伤感色调的，那是男人的色调。”  
“谁让翔太郎你是感性的呢……虽然有点歪理。好吧，总之你的问题我也很难回答额，毕竟我以前就死过了…”  
“……对不起，我这样不经大脑。”  
“反正你今天已经很奇怪了，还怕更奇怪吗？不用在意，我现在在这里就感觉很好。”  
“嗯，谢谢啦，搭档。不过我想果然是我先呢。”  
“我也不知道如何给你答案，但是在此决定之前，我们依旧两人一体，同步下去吧。”  
“说的也是！”  
“而且你先走的话，我会很苦恼呢。”  
“菲利普…那么最后一个问题！”  
“竟然还有？问完后让我检查一下你吧。”  
“你又不是医生。问题是…我临死前，最后一眼想看到什么呢？”  
“这个问题真是奇怪啊，翔太郎。你想看到的这个不是任何人能决定的。”  
“虽然话是这样说。但是呢，菲利普。偶尔也是能被决定的。”  
“哦？”  
“因为是已经决定好的。”  
“那么早决定么，可是将来如何谁都无法预定。”  
“但我还是决定下来，因为希望会如此。就和我希望这个城市幸福一样，一早就决定了。”  
“…我同意你，搭档。刚才质疑，很抱歉。”  
“没什么。”  
“我想，至少那时候，可以让你握着那顶帽子。”  
“这也没错啦，但是我还想看到别的。”  
“明明早就决定好的，你却还问我…”  
“因为我觉得你心知肚明。”  
“因为我是你的搭档？”  
“因为你是我的搭档。”  
“我真的知道，但是现在这样让我说我也会伤感起来的。因为我可还不想现在就接受搭档你先走的结论啊。”  
“那么让我来说吧。”  
“…翔太郎…”  
…  
…  
…  
…  
“最后想看到你啊，菲利普。请那时候别哭。”  
…  
…  
…  
…  
“真是，翔太郎。将来的事还没发决定呢。”  
“嗯，我知道。所以擦干净眼角吧。”  
“…我才没哭，在笑啊。”  
“哈哈，笨蛋，笑起来太难看啦。”

[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[假面骑士W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABW)[W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/W)[左翔太郎](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%A6%E7%BF%94%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E)[菲利普](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8F%B2%E5%88%A9%E6%99%AE)[翔菲](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%BF%94%E8%8F%B2)

评论

热度(43)

    1. [](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) [chihaya](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) [沙雕←_→逗比选一个吧](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://linyuannian142.lofter.com/) [林屿安年°](http://linyuannian142.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://yingshang894.lofter.com/) [樱殇](http://yingshang894.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    5. [](http://yingshang894.lofter.com/) [樱殇](http://yingshang894.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    8. [](http://fffdafahao768.lofter.com/) [今天也是在墙头上蹦迪](http://fffdafahao768.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) [jmqszhk](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    11. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://poppy796.lofter.com/) [Poppy🍃](http://poppy796.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) [春秋舞若君](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://yonghu5760507320.lofter.com/) [尼糯米呀](http://yonghu5760507320.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    15. [](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) [小熊](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) [芯芯✿公孫日召](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/) [Hanaの泪](http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://07x20.lofter.com/) [Nichole](http://07x20.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) [主页名字还没想好](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://jiantianjianghui.lofter.com/) [菅田yuki](http://jiantianjianghui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) [裂空的破坏神](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://tingting92697.lofter.com/) [爱吃砂糖的听听](http://tingting92697.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://33185.lofter.com/) [泰迪♡幸太郎](http://33185.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://syutching.lofter.com/) [飄雪魔幻手帳](http://syutching.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    25. [](http://syutching.lofter.com/) [飄雪魔幻手帳](http://syutching.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/) [邹邹Katelen_](http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://sky112.lofter.com/) [南鹤梦](http://sky112.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) [犀牛比较胖](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://allwillbewell.lofter.com/) [笑对阴天](http://allwillbewell.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://gill520egssy.lofter.com/) [像天使的惡魔](http://gill520egssy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://29-22.lofter.com/) [小阿雅涵](http://29-22.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    32. [](http://29-22.lofter.com/) [小阿雅涵](http://29-22.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://218aibamasaki.lofter.com/) [kakira](http://218aibamasaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://funnyoyo8844.lofter.com/) [嵐∞hsj](http://funnyoyo8844.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://qitiancangmang.lofter.com/) [雪楓戀](http://qitiancangmang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) [オオカミ](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://4896357.lofter.com/) [莫离](http://4896357.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) [偶像厨](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) [偶像厨](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    40. [](http://dengzi510.lofter.com/) [兔叽苹果与鸡蛋粥](http://dengzi510.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    41. [](http://thunderdragon.lofter.com/) [龍船長](http://thunderdragon.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    42. [](http://sodetousai.lofter.com/) [诗岛袖](http://sodetousai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://sodetousai.lofter.com/) [诗岛袖](http://sodetousai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6849a6a)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6971a06)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
